Fighters Club Extraordinaire: First Day
Corrina slowly wakes up, feeling Jackie's presence on top of her, just like every morning. :Corrina: Jeez, who needs an alarm clock when I've got you... :Jackie: More like alarm cock, am I right? The room is silent. :Corrina: To be honest, that didn't really work. :Jackie: Oh well... Jackie pulls back the covers, looking at Corrina's erect cock, smiling as she gets closer to Corrina. Corrina goes red at she watch Jackie's breasts bounce as she gets on top of Corrina. :Jackie: (teasingly) Can't get enough of these, can you? Jackie holds up her breasts, displaying them to Corrina as she enters the tip of Corrina's cock into her pussy. Corrina groans a little as Jackie leans into her, pushing herself further into Corrina. :Corrina: (moaning) Ungh... Jackie places a nipple near Corrina's mouth, Corrina licking at it with her tongue. :Corrina: Jeez, I didn't know you wanted to be so involved this morning... Corrina sucks Jackie's tit as Jackie bounces up and down Corrina's cock. Corrina groans, already about to come. :Jackie: I can already feel your cock twitching inside of me... Corrina lightly bites on Jackie's nipple, causing her to moan. She grabs Jackie's other nipple and pulls on it. :Jackie: Haaaahhh...!! Jackie lets out a trickle of juices down Corrina's cock as Corrina ejaculates ropes of cum into her. :Jackie: That was great... Jackie lays on a tired out Corrina. Corrina pats her on the back and gets ready for the day. :Corrina: I've got work today, so I can't miss that... :Jackie: I can tag along, right? :Corrina: Yeah... of course... Corrina puts on her boxers and pants, standing shirtless. :Jackie: You should go just like that. Corrina snickers as she puts on a black bra. :Jackie: You should go nude one of these days, y'know, outside of the bed... I'd like that... Corrina puts on a blue tank top. :Corrina: Mmm... I dunno how I feel about that... :Jackie: Because you've never really tried it. Come on. :Corrina: I dunno, I don't really get that "urge". Corrina folds her arms. :Corrina: Anyway, we should eat and get going. :Jackie: Alright, alright... ---- ---- ---- Jackie and Corrina make their way out of the apartment complex. Glemm and Lara, their next door neighbors are outside on the stone steps. :Corrina: Heyo! :Glemm: Yo Corrina! :Jackie: I’m here too… Jackie crosses her arms as Corrina puts her arm around her shoulder. :Lara: Yes, we're very aware. :Corrina: Oh god, are we too loud? :Lara: N-no. I mean, we can hear you but I mean… that's not a problem. Lara blushes profusely. :Glemm: Where you off to anyway? :Corrina: Oh… you know… my job… :Jackie: She's part of the Multiverse Fighters Association! :Corrina: Was hoping to keep it low key… :Jackie: Sorry, I'm just so excited… in more ways than one. Jackie brushes her body up against Corrina's leg. :Corrina: Okay, we need to get going, haha. :Glemm: Good luck! ---- Corrina and Jackie are on the cyber-train, speeding away to the Multiverse Fighters Association. Jackie and Corrina are sitting down, talking. :Jackie: Come on, let me sit in your lap. :Corrina: No, you know that gives me a boner and I don't wanna have that in public- Jackie looks out the window. :Corrina: Later we can do something. Just with the whole thing from yesterday… :Jackie: I know… Jackie sighs. :Corrina: Something wrong? :Jackie: No… n-no, everything's fine. :Corrina: Alright… A girl in an American bikini picks up her phone. Jackie stares out at the window. :Girl: Hello? Corrina pats Jackie on the back. :Girl: Yeah, I'm coming over… mm, whatcha wearing? :Corrina: I know something's wrong, you don't usually act like this. :Jackie: I don't wanna talk about it. It's dumb. :Girl: Mmmm… why don't you ride me like Paul Revere~ :Jackie: I mean, it can't be as dumb as that, but it's still pretty dumb. ---- more cummin Category:Fighters Club Extraordinaire Category:Episodes Category:Short Stories